Ley Matrimonial
by spiritsstar
Summary: Después de la guerra, el Ministerio de magia trata de recontruir su mundo y restablecer los valores familiares a traves de una ley nada convencional. Characters: HP,GW, y otros. Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a JKR
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La Guerra contra tu ya sabes quien ha terminado, el lado claro ganó pero a un terrible precio, demasiadas vidas se perdieron, demasiados inocentes, el mundo mágico esta en ruinas, y lo que queda del Ministerio esta luchando por reconstruirse. Ni siquiera Hogwarts se libro de la destrucción, el Castillo quedo intacto pero se perdieron estudiantes y profesores. La Guerra solo duro dos años y seis meses pero fue suficiente para destruir al mundo como lo conocían. Y ahora casi un año después de la última batalla todos los mortifagos que quedaban, que de alguna forma sobrevivieron y escaparon de ella, han sido capturados y sentenciados a muerte, un ejemplo para generaciones futuras. Durantes esos tiempos oscuros, algunos fueron rescatados y colocados en comunidades seguras, escondidas del mal, la mayoría de ellos eran niños de todas las edades. Depuse de los primeros seis meses Hogwarts se vio forzada a cerrar, los padres tenían miedo de enviar a sus hijos lejos, aun cuando la escuela era segura. Los Héroes de la guerra aun no están listos para reiniciar sus vidas, pero el Ministerio se entromete en ellas en muchas maneras, como están apunto de descubrir muy pronto...

Harry Potter estaba sentado en su estudio revisando unos documentos, cuando un búho del Ministerio llego con una carta, se paro para abrir la ventana. Después de entregar la carta el búho se fue inmediatamente, cerro la ventana mecánicamente mientras miraba la carta antes de abrirla.

La carta decia lo siguiente

Sr. Potter,

Debido a los trágicos eventos que ocurrieron durante la guerra, nuestra sociedad esta forzada a sufrir ciertos cambios drásticos. Nosotros, el Ministerio de Magia, creemos que la mejor forma de hacer esto es restaurando nuestra populación y los valores familiares que existían hace unos años. Esa es la razón por la que hemos aprobado la ley matrimonial. Si quiere saber las implicaciones especificas de esta ley, por favor pregunte en el escritorio de información del Ministerio. Lo siguiente es un resumen de la ley antes emocionada.

_Todos los magos entre los 17 y 40 años de edad deben casarse en los próximos seis meses con las brujas entre los 13 y 36 años de edad que se les han sido asignadas, y producir o concebir un heredero(a) antes de su primer año de matrimonio. Si la bruja es menor de edad su esposo será representante legal. Todas la brujas de 15 años y menores de 15 para el momento de su boda, tienen una extensión de un año para concebir o producir un heredero(a) después de su quinceavo cumpleaños. Ninguna excepción se hará para nadie que cumpla con los requisitos de esta ley, y ha sido informado de su implicación en ella. Todos aquellos que se hayan casado antes de que esta ley entrara en efecto quedan exentos._

Para facilitar el cumplimiento de esta ley el Ministerio ha establecido con quien todos los involucrados están comprometidos y ellos también han sido informados de la situación. Debido a su participación en la guerra hemos tomado en consideración su previo compromiso. Por eso usted esta comprometido con…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al mismo tiempo en Hogwarts, los estudiantes estaban disfrutando de su cena después de su primer día de clases, cuando cientos de búhos llegaron y el gran salón quedo en silencio. Amanda Steven, de sexto año de Griffyndor, recibió su carta, vio quien la envió y volteo su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. Todos los profesores parecían tan sorprendidos como los estudiantes, exceptuando la Rectora McGonagall, que observaba lo ocurrido como si supiera exactamente que sucedía.

"Alumnos" las miradas de todos cayeron sobre McGonagall, "será mejor que esperen hasta después de la cena para abrir esas cartas, puede que no les agrade lo que contienen pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer sobre eso. Les recomiendo que disfruten de su cena y esperen hasta que estén en sus dormitorios porque para muchos de ustedes las noticias que estas traen no serán agradables. Para aquellos que no recibieron una carta, considérense afortunados".

Amanda miro a sus compañeros, parecían tan confundidos como ella por lo que McGonagall dijo. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que su vida había cambiado drásticamente, una vez mas, cuando la carta llego, las palabras de la rectora lo confirmaron. Perdió el apetito al igual que sus amigos, se miraron unos a otros y juntos se levantaron de la mesa. Se dio cuenta que no fueron los únicos que abandonaron su cena, personas de todas las casa hacían lo mismo, la diferencia era que el grupo de Griffyndor era el mas grande.

Pronto se encontraban en la torre de Gryffyndor y en silencio, sin decir una palabra aquellos que no tenían una carta se fueron a sus cuartos, era como un acuerdo silencioso de no molestarlos en este momento, fue algo que la guerra les enseño. Mañana se enterarían de lo que sucedia, eso era seguro.

Todos observaban sus alrededores, no estaban seguros si querían saber que era lo que los sobres escondían. Finalmente alguien de séptimo año acumulo suficiente coraje para abrir la carta y comenzó a leer, solo unos segundos después todos los demás también lo hicieron. David termino de leer primero, no estaba contento, pero espero hasta que la mayoría terminaran de leer sus cartas antes de decir algo.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Todos voltearon a ver a Cassandra Jonson, de tercer año, con miradas curiosas y de fastidio. "perdón, pero creanme ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo".

Unos minutos después, David dijo "¿muchachas, ustedes saben que pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesiten, verdad?"

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, sabían a que se refería y que había dicho lo que los otros muchachos estaban pensando. Todos eran amigos, se consideraban unos a otros como familia, los muchachos eran como hermanos mayores para ellas, y eso fue algo que adquirieron de la guerra.

"¿Amanda puedo ver tu carta? Algo me dice que el Ministerio no les dijo todos los detalles a ustedes". Después de leer la carta, David estaba furioso y todos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente.

La carta de Amanda decía lo siguiente:

Srta. Steven,

Nosotros, el Ministerio de magia, hemos visto como una necesidad establecer una ley matrimonial debido a eventos recientes. Lo siguiente es un resumen de la mencionada ley.

_Todos los magos entre los 17 y 40 años de edad deben casarse en los próximos seis meses con las brujas entre los 13 y 36 años de edad que se les han sido asignadas, y producir o concebir un heredero(a) antes de su primer año de matrimonio. Si la bruja es menor de edad su esposo será su representante legal. Todas la brujas de 15 años y menores de 15 para el momento de su boda, tienen una extensión de un año para concebir o producir un heredero(a) después de su quinceavo cumpleaños. Ninguna excepción se hará para nadie que cumpla con los requisitos de esta ley, y ha sido informado de su implicación en ella. Todos aquellos que se hayan casado antes de que esta ley entrara en efecto quedan exentos._

El Ministerio ha decidido con cada quien todos los involucrados están comprometidos, y también han sido informados de la situación. Con esto le informamos que usted esta comprometida con Harry Potter.

"muchachas, hay algo que ustedes deberían saber que el Ministerio no les dijo…"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Para facilitar el cumplimiento de esta ley, el Ministerio ha establecido con quien todos los involucrados están comprometidos y ellos también han sido informados de la situación. Debido a su participación en la guerra hemos tomado en consideración su previo compromiso. Por eso usted esta comprometido con Ginnerva Weasley, de 19 años, Amanda Steven, de 16 años, y Cassandra Jonson, de 13 años. Ambas, la señorita Steven y la señorita Jonson, son actualmente estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Harry fue hacia el gabinete en donde guardaba el alcohol, agarro una botella de firewiskey y se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano. Emborracharse parecía como una gran idea en este momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de leer la carta dos veces para asegurarse de que era real, Ginny Weasley no estaba segura si quería acabar con el Ministerio por forzarlos al matrimonio o agradecerle al ministro por poner lo que Harry y ella habían planeado para su futuro, en marcha. Pero ella si sabía una cosa, Harry no estaba listo para comenzar una familia, si no fuera así ya tendrían una fecha de matrimonio.

Ella necesitaba hacer un control de daños. Harry odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, eso es exactamente lo que el ministerio estaba haciendo. Con eso en la mente, tomo aire, se preparo y comenzó a salir de su apartamento. Cuando abrió la puerta, con sorpresa se encontró con Ron.

"hola Ron, que sucede?"

"necesitamos hablar"

"esta bien, pasa"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

David no sabia como decirles, Amanda se dio cuenta pero decidió darle unos minutos para organizar su mente. Mientras tanto, observo las caras de los otros muchachos, todos se veían como si un gran peso les hubiera caído sobre sus hombros en el momento en que abrieron sus cartas y no sabían como tratar con eso. Las palabras de David los puso tensos y alertas, parecía que sabían hacia donde esto los llevaría, conocían lo suficiente a las muchachas para esperar una gran reacción con la noticia de que tendrían que compartir a sus esposos, bueno mayor de la que tuvieron. Sus sospechas fueron afirmadas cuando David hablo.

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada sobre David otra vez, ella supo que si dejaba que él continuara estarían ahí todo la noche antes de que les explicara que sucedía y Amanda quería saber en este momento.

"¿David nos vas a decir que esta pasando en algún momento o tengo que robar tu carta para enterarme?" eso lo despertó de su trance y la miro a ella.

"léela Amanda, será mejor que no lo hagas en voz alta y después dile a las demas, si consigues las palabras para hacerlo porque yo no puedo"

Amanda tomo la carta y comenzó a leer. Termino y comenzó a gritar.

"EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EL MISTERIO CUANDO HICIERON ESTO!!! NO ES SUFICIENTE QUE NO TENGAMOS ELECCION EN ESTO!!! NOS ESTAN TRATANDO COMO OBJETOS!!!"

Matt se movió rápido hacia ella y la abrazo, para este punto ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía. Ella lo escucho susurrar que todo estaría bien y que encontrarían una forma de sobrevivir esta.

Las otras chicas sabían que la noticia no les iba a gustar pero necesitaban saber que estaba ocurriendo, temían enterarse el día de su matrimonio.

David tomo aire para decir las palabras temidas pero Amanda le gano. "QUIEREN QUE SEAMOS FABRICAS DE BEBES!" todas las muchachas inhalaron aire de forma colectiva mientras sus cerebros procesaban lo que esa información significaba.

Matt decidió que ya era suficiente y dijo con una voz calmada "eso es parte de eso, pero lo que sucede es que... las están forzando a compartir a sus esposos". Y con esas palabras el caos reino.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Ginny finalmente llego al apartamento de su prometido, después de un par de horas, alrededor de las 10 de la noche, se sorprendió cuando el no abrió la puerta. Así que busco la llave extra y entro. Camino por la casa buscando a Harry, al entrar al estudio descubrió que apenas estaba conciente y la razón de su estado actual estaba tirado en el suelo. Había 4 botellas vacías y la mitad de la quinta se encontraba en una mano. Tres eran de firewiskey y las demás botellas eran de vodka. En su otra mano se encontraba la carta que el Ministerio envió.

"¿Harry, te parece tan horrible tener que casarte y tener una familia conmigo?"

Volteo a verla y dijo "no se trata de eso Ginny" eso era lo único coherente que podía decir en ese momento. Ella sabia que decía la verdad pero le ocultaba algo. "es hora de dormir Harry, te voy a ayudar a llegar a la cama, hablamos mañana".

ºººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente en Hogwarts durante el desayuno, muchos se encontraban tensos y en silencio. La Rectora aprovecho esto para hacer un anuncio.

"puedo tener la atención de todos por favor" hizo una breve pausa "todos aquellos que recibieron una carta del Ministerio anoche tienen permiso d recibir visitas de aquellos a que la carta se refería y para ir a Hogsmade con ellos este sábado. Ahora todos a sus clases".


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ginny paso la noche en el apartamento de Harry, necesitaban hablar y no había forma de que ella dejara que el se escapara de esa conversación. Algo le decía que lo que sea que le estaba molestando era muy importante, pero no podía señalar exactamente que fue lo que le estuvo molestando a ella toda la noche. Y sus instintos nunca le han fallado, hasta ahora. Como no podía dormir y ya había amanecido, se levanto de la cama y fue a hacer el desayuno.

Era muy temprano para que Harry estuviera despierto después de anoche, cuando entro a la cocina había una carta en la mesa, después de verla de cerca la reconoció como una carta de Hogwarts. La coloco de nuevo en donde la encontró y comenzó a cocinar, tratando de ignorarla, pero cada cierto tiempo volteaba a mirar la carta. La curiosidad la mataba, ella estaba colocando los platos en la mesa cuando Harry entro a la cocina.

"buenos días, Gin"

"¡Harry! No me asustes así"

"perdón, pero ¿que haces aquí? Y por favor habla en voz baja, me duele la cabeza"

"ese ratón que tienes es tu culpa ¿Por qué te encontré borracho anoche?

"¿Cómo?... yo no te vi anoche" Con esta repuesta la ceja de Ginny se levanto lentamente.

"¿bromeas verdad?" al ver su cara de confusión, suspiro "Harry piensa, ¿que paso anoche después de que recibiste la carta del ministerio?"

"¿carta?..." imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, OH, ESA carta, pensó Harry.

Tres esposas… dos adolescentes… bada en seis meses… ¡la MALDITA LEY! ¡EL MALDITO MINISTERIO! Ay, dios mío…

"¿Harry? ¿HARRY?

"¿Qué?

"todavía quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando, aun no te has librado de lo de anoche, por cierto hay una carta de Hogwarts para ti en la mesa"

Harry se puso pálido "¿Hogwarts?"

"si, ¿Harry que esta pasando?"

"¿no estas molesta por lo que dice la carta del ministerio?"

"¿Por qué lo estaría? Quiero tener una familia contigo, no me gusta la ley pero estaré contigo, por lo menos estamos juntos. ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?"

"por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, te amo, es solo que esa ley es demasiado para todos. Lo que quiero decir es que solo son niñas adolescentes, el ministerio esta acabando con su niñez y no me parece justo."

"lo se Harry, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero para la mayoría de ellas su niñez acabo cuando la guerra empezó, fueron pocos los que no conocieron la guerra."

"lo se, pero yo no quiero acabar con lo que queda de ella."

"¿Por qué serias responsable? El ministerio es el responsable de esto, ellos fueron los que crearon esta entupida ley, parte de la responsabilidad va a ser de sus futuros esposos, pero ese no es el caso contigo." La cara de Harry cambio, su expresión era oscura, en sus ojos se veía lo molesto que estaba.

Cuando Harry hablo, no había ninguna emoción en su voz. "Ginny, ¿Qué es lo que decía tu carta, exactamente?"

"Solo decía que aprobaron la ley, un pequeño resumen de ella antes de decir que no íbamos a casar, ¿Por qué?"

"¿no mencionó más nada? ¿A más nadie?"

"no, ¿Por qué? Me estas poniendo nerviosa Harry. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con la carta sobre la mesa?" él la observo por unos minutos antes de contestar.

"probablemente todo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?

Respirando profundamente, una vez, utilizo accio para conseguir su carta del ministerio. "tomo léela tu misma"

Ella lo miro por unos minutos antes de comenzar a leer, hasta que él agarró la carta de Hogwarts. Harry estudio la carta por un momento antes de abrirla. Apenas leyó la primera línea cuando la explosión de Ginny ocurrió.

ººººººººººººººººº

¡esto es inutil! No me puedo concentrar y parece que no soy la única. "profesor"

"¿si señorita Stevens?"

"¿podría dejarnos salir de clases temprano? Nadie esta prestando atención y podríamos utilizar el tiempo para aclarar nuestra mente."

El profesor miro a la clase y finalmente accedió. "esta bien, pero quiero un ensayo sobre la clase de hoy para la próxima semana."

"gracias"

Amanda recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenia mucho en que pensar, y necesitaba hablar con sus amigas. Fue la primera en llegar, después de unos minutos, mientras estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entraron Jess y MG. Se dirigieron hacia la cama de Amanda, y se tiraron encima de ella. Nadie se movió por unos minutos.

"¿niñas, podrían moverse? Necesitamos hablar no quiero que llegue el sábado"

Amanda gathered her things and headed to her room, she had a lot to think about, and maybe needed a talk with her friends. She was the first one there, after a few minutes, while she was sprayed on her bed, the door opened and Jess and MG entered, copying her actions falling on top of her. No one moved for five minutes.

"yo tampoco"

"yo menos"

"Amy, Jess ¿con quien se van a casar?"

"con alguien de quien jamás he oído" dijo Jess.

"con alguien del que TODOS han oído ¿y tu?"

"igual que Jess, nunca escuche de él"

"¡espera un momento! ¿A que te refieres con todos? Porque nada mas me viene un nombre a la mente. ¿acaso es el? ¡tienes que decirme!"

"umm..."

"¡oye! ¡Dejen de hablar en código! Odio cuando hacen eso, Jess no te podemos leer la mente, creeme hemos intentado ¿Quién es Amy?

"bueno… es uhm"

"¡la rompiste Jess! ¿Amy puedes señalar en donde dejaste la carta?

"olvídalo MG, tenemos que esperar a que se le pase"

"fue tu culpa, por cierto, ¿escuchaste lo de Casandra?"

"no ¿Qué cosa?

"¡se va a casar con Harry Potter!"

"oooooooh no"

"¡regresaste! ¿Amy por que te quejas? ¡No nos dijiste que te gustaba él!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"A mi nunca me gusto el, es solo que… umm… bueno tal vez me gustaba un poquito, pero no el niño que vivió, me gustaba Harry y eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

"¡¡¡nos has ocultado cosas!!! ¡¡¡Como pudiste!!!"

"deja el drama MG, no lo hice a propósito, nunca me preguntaron y yo no lo mencione"

"hay otra cosa que no nos has dicho ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?" Amanda miro a Jess y suspiro.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil ocultarles cosas a ustedes?"

"porque te conocemos mejor que nadie, ahora deja de distraernos, sabes que no va a funcionar"

Amanda sonrió "tenia que tratar. Me voy a casar con Harry Potter"

"¡¡¡¡que!!!!" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, ahora tenia que esperar que el shock pasara.

"tienes suerte, ¿Por qué estas preocupada?" _esa era la pregunta mas importante, yo sabia que iba a ser MG quien la hiciera esta vez, a veces juro que podríamos ser trillizas._

"¿Amy que te pasa?" dijo Jess.

"¿y si Harry me odia? ¿Cómo podemos ser felices entonces? Nunca me amara a mi o a Casandra, arruinaremos su vida".

"¿Por qué nunca te amara?" pregunto MG.

"estaba comprometido ¿recuerdan? Con Ginny Weasley".

"ah, se me había olvidado". Dijo Jess.

"Amy, no te puede odiar porque tu no hiciste que esto sucediera. El es bueno,

No se si te va a amar pero te va a querer, se preocupara por ti y te tomara en cuenta. A el le importan las personas, ¿Por qué crees que salvo a tantas? Esta en su naturaleza".

"lo se MG, le importare, pero quiero su confianza, su amor y eso es lo que lo hacen tan complicado, el no confía en cualquiera. No se si me dejara acercarme lo suficiente para ganarlo, ni siquiera se si va a tratar de sacar lo mejor de este matrimonio, yo no quiero un matrimonio falso."

"eso es algo que le tienes que decir a el, Amy, nosotras no podemos contestar eso pero pase lo que pase siempre contaras con nosotras".

"lo se Jess, ustedes dos son lo único en este momento que tiene sentido en mi vida".

"solo confía en tu corazón Amy, no te ha fallado. De todas maneras tu ya lo conociste una vez".

"eso fue al principio de la guerra MG, la guerra cambia a la gente. Yo no fui la única que salvo, no creo que me recuerde, salvo a muchos".

"si, pero fuiste una de las primeras que llevo a un lugar seguro, a la primera comunidad salvaguardada que ellos crearon" dijo Jess.

"y no fui la ultima".

"lo sabemos, nosotras llegamos unos meses después, fue abrumador" dijo MG.

"pero las cosas mejoraron, nos teníamos la una a la otra y a la mayoría de la casa de Griffyndor. Me alegra que la guerra haya terminado antes de que necesitaran mas reclutas, no se si hubiéramos sobrevivido, nos hubiéramos ofrecido para luchar, pero pensaron que éramos muy jóvenes. Nunca hemos utilizado nuestro entrenamiento, esperemos que nunca lo tengamos que usar" dijo Jess.

"míranos a nosotras, hablando de la guerra después de que estábamos de acuerdo en que no valía la pena. Supongo que siempre hablaremos de ella en algún momento, nunca olvidaremos lo que vivimos o lo que paso. Sugiero que hagamos un nuevo acuerdo, una promesa, que nunca dejemos que el pasado dicte nuestras vidas, nos ayudo a convertirnos en lo que somos pero nunca interferirá en nuestros futuros".

"prometido" dijo MG.

"prometido" dijo Jess.

ºººººººººººººViernes por la nocheººººººººººººº

"¡finalmente podré tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad!"

"¿estas bien Amy? Pareces… molesta"

"no puedo creer que mi intento de ocultarlo fallo, ¿Cómo pudiste ver a través de mi mascara David?" fue la respuesta sarcástica a su pregunta. "¡no lo soporto mas! ¡Lo único de lo que todos hablan es de mañana!"

"¿así que te están volviendo loca?" al ver sus ojos molestos "OK, pregunta estupida. "¿Has hablado con Casandra?"

"no, lo he estado evadiendo. Ella hará una gran escena y estaré en el centro de todos los chismes de Hogwarts, odio los rumores".

"¿y que harás? Esconderte en tu cuarto hasta que sea hora de la cita"

"sabes esa no es una mala idea, nos vemos mañana".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Harry, ¿en donde exactamente te vas a encontrar con las chicas?"

"supongo que en el castillo, ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Gin, no vienes conmigo?"

"creo que deberías ir tu solo esta vez, tendré bastante tiempo para conocerlas, pero tu necesitas hablar con ellas, necesitan conocerse. Especialmente si no conseguimos una forma de anular le ley".

"¿estas segura?".

"si, por cierto, ¿como planeas encontrarlas cuando jamás las has visto y estés rodeado de tus fans?"

Harry se puso pálido, _no había pensado en eso y a ella le parece gracioso, genial. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Después de unos minutos todavía no tenia una respuesta.

"amor, solo mandales un mensaje a cada una diciéndole a donde se van a encontrar". ¡_Eso es_! Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

"¡que harías sin mi?" ella pregunto.

"no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo amor"

"voy a regresar a casa, tu tienes unas notas que escribir, te veo mañana en la cena" después de un beso ella se fue.

_Necesito con que escribir, ¿a donde lo deje? ¡Ahí están! Ahora ¿que debo escribir y como hacerlo?_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Amanda entro a su cuarto y fue directo a su cama, justo cuando estaba acostada, una lechuza blanca toco su ventana. Con un pequeño gruñido se levanto y la abrió, la lechuza voló hacia su escritorio y ahí la espero. Tenia dos cartas atadas a su talón, solo una era para ella, tan pronto la tomo la lechuza se fue.

Al ver la carta no reconoció la letra y después de unos segundos la abrió.

_Amanda,_

_Por favor ve al lago después del desayuno, a las 10 am._

_Harry_

Después de leerla entro en un trance por unos minutos, la volvió a leer y se fue a la cama. Se enfrentara a eso en la mañana, fue una larga semana para ella.

ººººººººººººººººººº

"Cass, necesitamos decidir que ropa vamos a ponernos mañana. Lo que quiero decir es, ¡cuantas veces vamos a conocer a nuestros prometidos por primera vez!" dijo Kate.

"lo se, lo se. ¡No puedo creer que me voy a casar! Aunque es una lastima que no vamos a ser cuñadas" dijo Casandra.

"¡si! Pero igual, ¡va a ser muy divertido contarnos los cuentos cuando nos casemos!" dijo Kate.

"¿Kate averiguaste con quien vas a compartir tu futuro esposo? ¿La conoces?" pregunto Casandra.

"si, es de Ravenclaw, esta en el ultimo año, se quien es ella pero no he hablado con ella todavía. ¿Y tú?

"todavía no, hay un rumor que dice que es de Griffyndor pero no lo he confirmado. Nadie me ha dicho nada, también hay un rumor de que es de Slythering, pero no lo creo, ósea, ¿quien escogería a una Slythering para ser la esposa de Harry Potter?"

"yo escuche que es una de las de sexto año de Griffyndor. Ellas no le han dicho a nadie con quien se van a casar" dijo Tracey.

"puede ser pero no creo que sea Amanda, David leyó su carta ¿recuerdas?" dijo Casandra.

"sigue siendo una posibilidad, no se llevan bien y puede que no te agrade pero mantenlo presente" dijo Kate.

"bien, lo haré, pero de todas maneras nos enteraremos mañana"

"¡que tal si buscamos a las otras chicas y les conseguimos el atuendo perfecto para mañana!" dijo Tracey.

"no somos muñecas" respondió Kate con una sonrisa.

"lo sabemos pero ustedes dos son las únicas de tercer año de Griffyndor que se van a casar, también nos toca algo de la diversión" dijo Tracey.

"esta bien pero si no nos gusta lo que escogen no nos lo ponemos, ¿trato?" dijo Cass.

"si, si… ¡ahora vamos a divertirnos!" Dijo Tracey.

Se estaban dirigiendo a las escaleras cuando alguien abrió una ventana de la sala común y dejo que una lechuza blanca entrara, la cual se dirigió a Casandra y le extendió la pata. Tan pronto ella tomo la carta la lechuza salio por la misma ventana por la que entro. Ella leyó la carta y comenzó a gritar como loca antes de enseñársela a sus amigas.

_Casandra_

_Por favor ve al lago después del desayuno, a las 10 am._

_Harry_

Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo muy emocionadas y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Todos los que estaban en la sala común solo miraron la escena y las siguieron con sus ojos hasta que desparecieron, después continuaron con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, estaban muy acostumbrados a su conducta como para estar alarmados por ella.

Tan pronto entraron al cuarto, atacaron los guardarropas de Casandra y Kate. Horas después finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

El día siguiente (sábado)

6:00 am

La alarma sonó y Casandra la apago rápidamente, medio dormida se dirigió al baño para bañarse. Tenía mucho que hacer para estar lista para la cita. Quería verse perfecta.

------------

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Amanda había un silencio que solo era interrumpido por la pacifica respiración de sus ocupantes, todas las cortinas estaban abiertas, y ella dormía pacíficamente.

7:00 am

Casandra comenzó a arreglar su cabello. Insegura de cómo arreglárselo.

8:30 am

Amanda y sus amigas comenzaron a despertase y a realizar sus rutinas matutinas, igual que cualquier otro sábado.

-------------

Casandra todavía seguía arreglándose el cabello, sus amigas la ayudaban.

9:20 am

Amanda y sus amigas estaban listas y se estaban dirigiendo al gran comedor para el desayuno.

-----------

Casandra tenía un pequeño problema, no sabia que ponerse, cambio de opinión sobre lo que había escogido la noche anterior. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

9:46 am

Amanda termino su desayuno, se despidió de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el lago.

9:54 am

Casandra estaba corriendo al gran comedor, no quería llegar tarde así que agarro un trozo de pan tostado y se lo comió en el comino. Ella ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigas. Estaba muy nerviosa.

----------

Amanda estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lago para ver la silueta de una persona sola frente al lago viendo al calamar gigante, este era el momento, con esta cita todo se convertía en realidad. Todavía le quedaban unos metros más para llegar a él cuando Casandra paso corriendo por un lado.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se volteo y las vio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Casandra redujo la velocidad con la que corría y se detuvo cerca del él, sin invadir su espacio personal, recuperando el aliento y se le quedo viendo, aunque no se detuvo intencionalmente, estaba como hipnotizada.

Guao, se ve mucho mejor en persona que en las fotos que tengo de él, ya me lo puedo imaginar, seremos la pareja perfecta, _**pero no vas a ser su única esposa**_dijo esa voz fastidiosa en mi mente estableciendo los hechos, _no arruines el momento_ le conteste. Desafortunadamente eso me bajo los ánimos un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de que ME estaba viendo.

Eso la paralizo por unos segundos, cuando se recupero sonrió y le guiño el ojo, eso lo sorprendió y por un segundo se le vio en la cara, después su cara no tenia expresión alguna de nuevo y miro a otro lado. _Él no debería tener esa mascara conmigo, pero no importa la rompí por un segundo y tomare eso como una victoria._

Ella espero a que él hiciera la primera jugada con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

------Punto de vista de Harry (PDVDH)----------

Allá están, una parece una mini-Lavander y Pavarti cuando tenían trece, esa debe ser Casandra, esperemos que nada sea lo que parece o me volveré loco. Ella parece estar en un trance… ojos azules, cabello castaño claro pero no amarillo, largo hasta los hombros en un peinado elegante, no exactamente algo para una cita casual, con respecto a la ropa tiene puesta una franela elegante con una simple falda creo… ¡Merlín! ¡Es una de esas fans que actúa como loca cuando estoy cerca! Ginny se ve a divertir muchísimo con esto, una mini-pavarti-lavander es demasiado, nunca escuchare el fin de esto.

Creo que se va a desmayar, ¿acaso es porque la estoy viendo? ¿Cree que estoy midiendo que tan atractiva es? Si, es por eso, es la única razón por la que me picaría el ojo en lo que seguro cree es una forma sexy. Si la otra es como ella entonces estaré al cuidado de la sala mental de St. Mungos por lo menos cuatro meses antes del primer aniversario.

Fue entonces cuando decidí tornar mi mirada a la otra figura que se acercaba y casi suspire de alivio.

Esta nerviosa, esa fue mi primera impresión, y esta tratando de no morder su labio inferior, camina de forma lenta y calmada como si no quisiera llegar a su destino pero al mismo tiempo sus pasos muestran confianza en si misma, parece estar determinada a llevar a cabo esta reunión. Mientras se acerca la puedo ver mas claramente, ropa cómoda: jeans, franela y una chaqueta. Cabello largo castaño oscuro casi hasta la cintura, casi no tiene maquillaje puesto, ojos marrones… hay algo familiar sobre ella ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar? ¿Acaso la he visto antes? ¿A dónde la he visto antes?

Ella llego hasta ellos y los miro. Todo dependía de él ahora.

"Hola, soy Harry, ustedes deben ser Amanda y Casandra" les dije viéndolas a cada una mientras decía su respectivo nombre. Extendí mi mano y Casandra la tomo primero.

Casandra le dio una mirada a Amanda que no entendí, pero fue completamente ignorada por ella. Algo me dice que pasa algo entre ellas, lo averiguare luego. Después le extendí la mano a Amanda.

No me corrigieron, así que estaba en lo cierto. "necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas sobre el futuro, ¿que tal si vamos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?"

"alo mejor deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de hablar sobre planes de boda" dijo Amanda haciendo una mueca. "es solo que es muy raro hablar sobre tus planes de boda con alguien que apenas conoces".

"suena como un plan, ¿quieren quedarse aquí o ir a Hogsmade?" les pregunte en un intento por comenzar una conversación.

"vamos para la Tres Escobas, Casandra no esta vestida como para sentarse en la grama" ante este comentario por parte de Amanda, Casandra se sonrojo mientras trataba de pensar en algo para contestarle.

"Entonces vamos, ¿quien quiere contarme sobre si misma primero mientras caminamos?" Dije antes de que comenzara una confrontación, definitivamente hay algo entre ellas dos.

"yo comienzo" dijo Casandra rápidamente.

Y comenzó un monologo sobre sus gustos, lo que no le gusta y ella misma, mientras yo trataba de seguir la historia sin enredar los hechos. Gin debió venir conmigo, esto es demasiado raro. Cuando nos acercábamos al pequeño pueblo mágico, repentinamente cambio de tema por uno de bodas, nuestra boda para ser exactos. Mire de reojo a Amanda, ella estaba prestando atención a lo que decía Casandra mientras pretendía ignorarla. ¿es eso posible? tendré que recordar preguntarle eso otro día.


End file.
